Problem: A rectangle is $6$ units long. The rectangle is also $4$ units wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $6\text{ }$ $4\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {6} + {4} + {6} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ } $